Printers are designed for different uses, have different numbers of colors of ink, die, or toner, and use different technologies. As a result, printers provide different color renderings. Therefore, the output of an image printed on one printer may not look the same as the output of the image printed on another printer. This lack of matching output may occur even for different printers of the same model. Customers would like all prints or re-prints of the same image to look the same no matter when or where the prints are generated. Further, customers would like to produce an output that looks, as much as possible, like the output of existing printers.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.